Never Mess With Me
by The Needless Lobsters
Summary: When Percy feels it's about time for Annabeth to take a break from work and have some girl-time with Thalia and Piper, he didn't expect a god to use it to get revenge...


**Hey guys! This is an idea for a fanfic that I've had for months, but I've been writing it up on my mum's phone so I was only able to write whenever I got my hands on it. Which wasn't very often. Anyway, I hope you like it, even though it might not be very good!**

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Annabeth sighed as she looked up from her latest set of plans. Designing a temple for all of the gods wasn't easy. Rather than doing individual ones that would litter the whole camp and make the place even more crowded than it already was, she'd decided to make one huge one that would stand right in the middle of the cabin area. Sure, the gods hadn't been pleased about it, but when she asked all of them - excluding Athena - to make some plans and create everyone else's temples, no one had offered. So now she was stuck designing a temple that met every one of the gods' needs. Why was her life so hard...<p>

'At least you don't have every single one of them breathing down your neck...' she thought.

"Hey, Annabeth!"

She groaned. She still had the distractions, though. She span to face the intruder. "What?" she snapped.

A tall boy, definitely about Annabeth's age, with jet black hair and deep sea-green eyes froze at the cabin door. "Snappy much?"

Annabeth sighed. "I'm sorry, Percy."

Her boyfriend smiled his lopsided smile, the one that always made her smile no matter how she originally felt, and shook his head. "Hey, if I was in your position, I'd probably feel the same way." That's when he noticed the stress lines that had formed on her forehead and the barely visible yet still apparent bags under her eyes. "You should get some sleep," he stated.

Annabeth shook her head. "I've got to plan this temple, Perce. It won't plan itself."

Percy pouted. "Not even a little break?" He neared Annabeth slowly.

Annabeth could tell what he was doing. He was trying to seduce her into spending some 'alone time' with him. That usually meant a make-out session, and she really didn't want to have one with this much on her mind.

"No, Percy. I'm busy."

Percy pouted even more. "Please?"

Annabeth shook her head sternly. "No." She turned away from him and back to the plans. "I need to finish these, Percy. Maybe later. Or tomorrow. But not now."

Percy sighed. "Ok, then." He was about to leave when he turned to face her. "Love you."

Annabeth just hummed in response.

Percy pouted before leaving and closing the Athena cabin door behind him. He really wanted Annabeth back. HIS Annabeth, and not the boring girl that was sitting in her place in her cabin, planning a temple for the gods.

He sighed. "Plan B."

* * *

><p>Percy opened the door to the cabin. He knew it was murder just walking in there, but he was doing it anyway. He knocked slightly on the door as he pushed it open, avoiding touching the door handle, in case it zapped him. "Hello?" he called out.<p>

A figure moved in the shadows at the back of the cabin. It was more like a temple actually. In the middle of the room stood a large statue, painted in colour. Around the cabin walls were alcoves where precious ornaments, all vase shaped, stood. Two of them had been cleared to make space for two make-shift beds, each with two pillows, a blanket, and some little items to make the space more personal. One of them had photos of a girl with black hair sitting with a blonde boy with blue eyes and a blonde girl with grey eyes. The photos looked old, at least a couple of years or so, and some of them had tears and scratches on them as if they'd been dug out of an old bag.

The other cove had photos, like the first, but these ones were more recent. In them, a blonde boy was smiling with a brunette girl, a dark-haired boy, a girl with blonde hair, a girl with black hair, another girl with brunette hair, a tall boy with dark hair and a boy with jet-black hair.

Percy recognised every person in each of the pictures in both alcoves, but didn't notice there was actually someone in the second alcove until he'd stepped into the cabin.

"Who's that?" a sleepy voice asked from the second alcove.

Percy froze. He'd expected someone in there, but not for them to be asleep. "Jason?" he asked.

A head with blonde hair on top poked out of the alcove, the blonde hair hanging sleepily over a pair of electric blue eyes that seemed to have lost their spark through sleep. There was a small mark on their upper lip, where they had apparently tried to eat a stapler when they were two. "Yeah?"

Percy nearly snorted. "Are you asleep?"

Jason moved to sit with his legs hanging over the edge of the alcove. "Not anymore."

Percy raised his eyebrows at him. "Dude, it's 12 in the afternoon."

Jason shrugged. "I like to sleep."

Percy smirked. "Really?" He crossed his arms and leaned on the door frame. "I heard there was a Zeus kid on the beach with an Aphrodite girl last night."

Jason froze. "How did you-"

"The crabs always gossip." Percy frowned when he noticed the bags under Jason's eyes. "What time did you get in?"

Jason smirked. "The harpies didn't catch us."

Percy shook his head as he smirked. "Anyway, I need your help... well, more Piper and Thalia's help..."

Jason nodded. "Meet me in the Amphitheatre in twenty minutes."

* * *

><p>Percy waited on the bench. Jason was meant to have turned up five minutes before, and he didn't seem to have been making an effort to make it there on time. He just needed those girls to help with his dilemma.<p>

"Hey, Kelp-head!"

Percy turned when he heard one of his old nicknames being called out. He smiled when he saw the familiar black-haired, blue eyed girl smiling at him. Next to her stood a girl with long, wavy chocolate brown hair - Jason had convinced her to grow it out and leave it naturally wavy - with eyes that continually changed colours like a kaliedescope. She was smiling at Percy as well, although it was more of a 'I need to sleep so why am I here?' kind of smile. Jason stood behind both girls.

"Hey, Thalia! Hey Piper!" Percy greeted. He glared at Jason as the girls bounded down to where he sat. "What took you so long?"

Jason sighed. "Piper was asleep. I had to wake her up."

Percy made an 'o' shape with his mouth as he watched Jason join him and the girls on the front seats in the Amphitheatre.

The four of them sat there and twiddled with their thumbs for a couple of minutes before Piper spoke up.

"So," she started. "Jason said you wanted to speak with us?"

Percy nodded. "It's about Annabeth."

Jason would've groaned had Piper and Thalia not glared at him.

"What's wrong with her?" Thalia asked, concerned for her best friend.

Percy sighed. "She needs to relax."

Jason rolled his eyes. "How is that important?"

"Shut up, Jason," Piper commanded, not meaning to charmspeak him. Jason shut up immediately.

Thalia cocked her head in confusion. "How so?" she asked Percy, referring to his previous statement.

"You know those temples she's been meaning to build in the middle of camp?" Percy asked.

Thalia nodded. "She said she was going to build one big temple for all the gods."

"She's been working on it non-stop all week."

Piper frowned. "Non-stop? What do you mean 'non-stop'?"

"Like, stay in her cabin and continually work non-stop." Percy looked worried. "She hasn't had a proper conversation with me all week."

Thalia thought about it and smiled. "Well, it's a good thing the Hunters decided to stay at camp this week, because I think I have an idea."

Piper narrowed her eyes at Thalia. Sure, the girl was her boyfriend's sister, but she was a crazy girl sometimes. Not jump off a cliff crazy, though. No, she was too afraid of heights to do that. "What are you thinking?" she asked.

Thalia rubbed her hands together. "We're having..."

"...A girl's night out?" Annabeth asked, unsure of what her black haired friend had just said.

Thalia nodded eagerly. "Just the three of us, at a club."

Annabeth frowned. "Aren't we a little young?"

Thalia sighed. "Aren't you two twenty-one, technically old enough to get into a club and drink?"

Piper nodded. "Thalia has a point."

"Plus," Thalia added, "I've always looked older than I actually am - useful when you're eternally fifteen."

Annabeth sighed. "I don't know..."

Thalia pouted. "Please, Annabeth?"

Annabeth was about to say yes when she spotted her plans out of the corner of her eyes. "No. I've got plans to finish, Thals. I'm busy."

"You're always busy," Piper complained. "Plans, plans, plans. Can't you just relax and hang out with us for once?" she asked.

Annabeth sighed. "Well..."

Thalia and Piper put on their best begging faces. "Please?"

Annabeth sighed before giving them a smile. "Alright, then."

Piper clapped her hands excitedly as Thalia smiled. "Good. Meet me at my cabin tomorrow night."

Annabeth nodded. "I'll be there at six."

* * *

><p>Annabeth frowned as she looked herself over in the mirror. "Are you sure this is fine?"<p>

One of the Aphrodite girls giggled. "I'd be surprised if Percy didn't drop dead from shock! You look gorgeous!"

Annabeth looked herself over one more time. She was wearing a tight strapless purple dress that hugged her hips and made her curves stand out, and the dress went down to a couple of centimetres above her knees. She wore a pair of purple three inch heels along with them, and her hair was curled so it hung in rings down past her shoulders. She wore purple eyeshadow, and her lip gloss was a light shade of purple, nearly lilac. She sighed.

"I don't want my boyfriend to drop dead seeing me, though," she argued.

"I do." Piper smirked. "I'd love it if Jason thought I was drop dead sexy." She turned and looked at herself in the mirror.

She was wearing a pair of dark blue skinny jeans that clung to her hips with a low v-neck long sleeved sequined pink top. She wore pink three inch heels, and her hair was left wavy at her shoulders. She was wearing some light pink eyeshadow, and some pink lip gloss with a light touch of pink blusher - all applied herself - and a small silver charm bracelet which Jason had bought her for her eighteenth birthday. "I may have to kill Jason if he doesn't compliment me."

Annabeth frowned."Since when did you care about your looks?"

"Since I started dating Jason officially."

"Pipes, honey, I'll shoot Jason for you instead," Thalia offered as she walked into the room wearing a black miniskirt that barely reached halfway down her thigh with a silver low v-neck blouse and a pair of black three inch toeless heels. Her eyeshadow was a smoky colour, and she wore mascara as well as some light silver lip gloss. She looked herself once over in the mirror. "Artemis is going to kill me."

"Yeah, well Aphrodite is going to have a field day." Piper smirked. "We look so damn sexy."

"Those men won't know what hit them," Thalia smirked.

"Uh, sorry to bust your bubble, but in my books, Percy still isn't a man yet," Annabeth stated.

Thalia rolled her eyes. "We were talking about the men at the club, Annie."

Piper nodded. "Everyone knows that Percy's still 20... until the end of this month."

Annabeth shrugged. "I like my guys young."

Thalia snorted. "Might as well date that kid from the Apollo cabin."

* * *

><p>The trio walked into the club, swinging their hips carelessly as they walked. The looks they got from the men made Thalia smirk.<p>

"Now all we have to do is wait for them to drop dead," she joked.

Annabeth shook her head at her long-time friend. "Thalia, if you weren't my best friend, I'd be terribly frightened of you."

Thalia snorted. "Honey, even the people who know me are frightened of me." She sat on a stool at the bar. "Now sit."

Piper and Annabeth both joined Thalia at the bar, sitting on either side of the eternally fifteen year old girl. The bartender looked over from where he was serving some men, probably in their late twenties, both with dark hair and silvery-blue eyes. The men watched as the bartender walked over to the girls with interest.

"Wanna drink, ladies?" the bartender asked.

Thalia smiled. "I'll have a vodka, with cranberry."

"A beer for me, please," Piper asked.

The bartender turned to Annabeth. She smiled sweetly at him. "Just juice for me, please. Apple preferably."

"Yeah, and add a little vodka to that too," Thalia yelled.

Annabeth stared at her incredulously. "Thalia!"

"We came here to have fun, party-pooper," she teased. "Drink and have fun!"

Annabeth glared at her. "I'm not a boring person, Thals."

"Prove it," Thalia countered as the bartender placed their drinks on the bar.

Annabeth narrowed her eyes at Thalia. "How?"

Piper pushed her drink towards Annabeth. "Drink it," she said.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow at her. "Seriously?"

Piper nodded. "Every single drop."

Annabeth glared at them and pushed the glass away from herself. "No."

"Party pooper," Thalia muttered.

Annabeth glared at her. "I'm not a party pooper."

Piper pushed the glass back towards Annabeth. "Then drink."

Annabeth sighed and took the glass in her hand. "Fine then - here I go." She lifted the glass to her lips and took a sip from it, grimacing at the taste of the alcohol in her mouth.

Thalia stared at her expectantly. "Well?"

Annabeth gave a small smile. "It's not that bad."

Piper cheered. "She's finally drinking!"

Annabeth shook her head at them. "So, what do I do now?"

Thalia took a gulp from her own glass. "Let loose and drink, honey - you're old enough now."

Annabeth frowned. This wasn't going to go well...

* * *

><p>Piper laughed as she was dragged by yet another drunk guy onto the dance floor. Being intoxicated herself, she didn't really mind all the 'grab-ass-y' he was doing. If she hadn't remembered Jason, she'd be doing it herself.<p>

Thalia just shook her head at her young companion. Even though she was supposed to be the most compassionate of the three, she could be nuts. She took another long drink from her third - or fourth, she couldn't remember which - glass of beer. "Piper's a little over excited, don't you think?"

Annabeth looked up from her pint. "Yeah, I guess," she slurred.

Thalia sighed as she finished her glass. "Well, this is her first time at a bar. She's probably getting used to the environment..." She frowned when the bartender placed a glass in front of both her and Annabeth.

"From the guy down there," he stated, pointing over to where the two men with silvery-blue eyes sat.

Usually, Thalia would've been suspicious, but with her mind being numbed by the alcohol in her system, she had no problems with thanking the bartender and taking the alcohol. Annabeth was a little more weary.

"Are you sure?" she asked Thalia.

Thalia just took a long sip. "It's fine, Annabeth. Drink it."

Annabeth frowned before taking a drink from the glass. She didn't taste anything wrong with it, so she finished the glass not long after Thalia finished hers.

They didn't realise anything was wrong until they watched Piper dancing on the dance floor. Thalia frowned as she struggled to realise that she was dancing with the guy that had been sitting at the end of the bar not long before. Her eyes refused to focus.

"What's going on?" she slurred.

Suddenly, Piper collapsed into the man's arms. Annabeth and Thalia both frowned.

"Wha..." Annabeth started, only to blink heavily before fading out of consciousness.

Thalia's mind finally clicked. Their drinks had been spiked. "Oh no..." Her eyes glazed over as she faded out of consciousness.

The men who had been watching the girls smiled evilly before carrying them out of the bar. The kidnapping had been easy - the intoxicated girls had fallen for the trick so easily, it was embarrassing. Now they just had to threaten the boys, and it would be over. They'd have their father's revenge.

Because nobody messed with Ares and got away with it.

* * *

><p>"Frank!"<p>

The Ares kid laughed as he ran down the street, away from his now 'angry' girlfriend from the Hades cabin.

Hazel just shook her head and sprinted after him.

The young couple had just come back from their weekly date to the movies, and were deciding on somewhere to go for a short meal when Frank had decided to steal Hazel's hat.

Hazel pouted. "Frank! Give my hat back!"

Frank laughed. "Oh, alright then." He jogged back over to Hazel and handed her hat back. "You're no fun," he pouted.

Hazel took her hat back. "I can be fun," she argued.

"Really?" Frank teased.

Hazel glared at him. "Yes, really."

Frank smiled. "I never doubted you for a second, Hazel."

Hazel just shook her head at her boyfriend. Sometimes he could be such an idiot. She took his hand as they walked down the street in companionable silence, laughing at the occasional joke.

Their enjoyment was short-lived, however, when Hazel spotted something happening outside one of the clubs on the opposite side of the road. She frowned when she spotted the chariot. "Uh, Frank..."

Frank frowned when he spotted the chariot. "I think that's my dad's chariot..." he thought aloud, confused.

Suddenly, two men walked out of the club, one holding two figures and the other holding only one, but the figures looked surprisingly familiar...

The first man, holding the two figures, held a blonde and a girl with short black hair, and the other man held a brunette.

Hazel tried to place where she'd seen them before. It was when she noticed the charm bracelet on the brunette's wrist that she remembered where she'd seen them. She tugged on Frank's sleeve.

Frank looked down at Hazel. "What?"

She pointed at the charm bracelet. "Look."

Frank looked at the charm bracelet. "Yeah... what about it?"

"Frank, that's Piper's charm bracelet. Jason gave it to her." That's when she realised who the other two were.

Frank froze. "Oh no..."

"We have to tell Chiron," Hazel pointed out.

Frank pulled Hazel down the street, down the way they came. "Then let's go."

* * *

><p>Percy had been sword fighting in the arena with Jason when he'd received the emergency call from the Big House. He frowned when he saw Billie, the new girl from the Apollo cabin, running into the arena.<p>

"What's up, Billie?" he called out.

"Concentrate!" Jason yelled as he aimed his sword at Percy's head.

Percy ducked just in time, parrying Jason's sword and causing it to fall on the ground a couple of metres away from them. Jason glared at him.

Percy just smirked and turned back to the panting little girl. "What's up?"

"Chiron wants you at the Big House," she breathed. "He said it was urgent."

Percy nodded and put the lid back on his sword. "I'm coming in a minute."

Jason frowned. "So what am I meant to do?"

Billie looked over at Jason. "Chiron wants to see you in the Big House too."

Jason frowned. "Me too?" He put the sword back with the rest of them.

Percy frowned. "I wonder why he wants to see us..."

* * *

><p>"She's WHAT?"<p>

Nico winced as he watched his two older cousins fume at the old centaur. They hadn't taken it well when they'd found out their girlfriends had been kidnapped, more importantly by a descendant of Ares. Neither of them had very good experiences with the war god, even though he'd been the main focus of the Roman camp.

"Been kidnapped, Percy," Chiron sighed.

Jason sighed and held his head in his hands. "How...?"

"At a club," Hazel explained as she fiddled nervously with her charm bracelet.

Nico glared at Hazel. "What were you doing at a club?" he demanded.

"We weren't at a club," Frank defended both Hazel and himself. "We just so happened to pass the club as we went to find a restaurant to eat at."

Percy nearly kicked one of the stands holding a statue in the room. "I can't believe it!" He turned to Jason and Nico. "We have to go after them."

"Stop right there." Chiron stood from his wheelchair. "No one is going anywhere."

"WHAT?" Jason, Nico and Percy all yelled simultaneously.

"Chiron, you have to let us go!" Jason begged.

"For all we know, they could be dead!" Percy exclaimed. "And I would very much like to retrieve my girlfriend alive!"

"Percy, these kidnappers could be gods," Chiron explained.

"All the more reason to save them!" Percy yelled.

"Actually, Chiron's got a point," Nico pointed out. "If this is a god's doing, then we'd probably die trying to save them."

Percy stared incredulously at Nico. "I thought you were on my side!"

Nico glared at Percy. "I'm just being rational - not taking sides. Unlike you."

Percy turned to Jason. "Come on, Jason. You agree with me, right?"

Jason looked at Nico, then at Hazel and Frank, then at Chiron, before settling his eyes on Percy again. He sighed. "I'm sorry, Percy..."

Percy glared at Jason. "What would Piper say? Did you even think about that?"

"Percy..." Jason's mouth imitated a guppy for a slight moment before sighing and getting up. "I'm sorry." He ran out of the room.

Percy stared at him as he ran out. "Jase..."

Chiron sighed. "Percy, we will talk later."

Percy frowned before storming out of the room. He was furious with everyone - Chiron, Nico, the gods...

He rolled his eyes when he heard thunder. Stupid Zeus. He knew the girls were missing, but he would do nothing about it. He didn't even bother when the thunder rolled again, and headed straight to the beach. The water always helped him to think, and it always kept him calm. As soon as he smelt the salty sea spray and heard the crunch of the sand beneath his feet, he took off his shoes and socks and walked barefoot to the water's edge, letting the water calm his nerves by lapping against his feet. He closed his eyes and smiled. It felt good.

He didn't realise he'd been standing there so long until he heard the footsteps of someone else approaching.

"Percy?"

He sighed when he recognised the voice. It was Hazel. "What?"

Hazel froze. "Are you...?"

"No, I'm not. Leave me alone." Percy continued to stand in the water.

"Percy, it's time for bed..."

"I'm not tired."

Hazel glared at him. "You're coming to bed now, Percy."

"And why?" he demanded. "So that the fact that I'm missing a kiss before bed can haunt me for the rest of tonight?"

Hazel stared in shock. "Percy..."

"Just leave me alone!" The waves crashed loudly against his feet. "I want to be alone!"

Hazel rubbed her arms nervously. "Oh... sorry." She headed away from him. "It's just... you'll be alone in your cabin. The rest of us all have siblings." She smiled. "Even me." She stopped and turned to face him. "So, please, wouldn't Annabeth want you to rest so that you could look for her tomorrow? Just think about that." She walked away from the beach to her cabin.

Percy just stood at the beach and watched as the waves came rolling in. Maybe he did need to sleep. The sight of the waves were making him sleepy, so he decided to sit on the beach instead.

It wasn't long until he fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"Percy! Percy!"<p>

Percy groaned as he opened his eyes slightly. His feet were wet. In fact, he was wet all the way up to his thighs, which was surprising as he usually stayed dry. He looked up to see who decided to be smart enough to wake him up from one of his rare dreamless sleeps. A blonde boy and a dark haired boy stood above him, one staring down with electric-blue eyes and the other staring down with dark brown eyes. Percy sighed.

"What do you want?" he asked in a slightly muffled voice.

"Come on!" Jason whispered. "Let's go."

Percy frowned as he sat up and willed himself to be dry. "Go where?"

"I know where the girls are being kept," Nico explained. "Hazel told me. She followed them from the club to where they were being kept out of curiosity before she came to tell Chiron."

"And I got a dream from a god," Jason explained. "I don't know which one, but the sound of his voice scared me."

"Scared you?" Percy asked.

"As in it brought out my worst fears... like phobias."

It suddenly clicked in Percy's head. The kidnapping, related to Frank, the voice that sounded like a phobia...

He nearly kicked himself for not realising sooner. Phobos and Deimos had them, and they wanted revenge. He growled. Ares was really messing with him now. He got up and headed straight for his cabin.

Jason frowned. "Where are you going?"

Percy turned to face them. "Get a weapon and a shield. I know who kidnapped them, and I have a feeling there will be fighting."

* * *

><p>Percy and Jason fell to the ground as they emerged from the shadows. Jason glared at Nico, who was standing smugly behind them.<p>

"Never again."

Nico smirked. "Don't bet on it, Sparky."

"Oh, shut up, Death-boy."

"That was lame, Jason."

"I know."

"Guys..." Percy sighed as he got up. "How far are the girls?"

Jason and Nico both looked around them, observing their surroundings. They were just outside a warehouse, which was right beside a pier. It was dark, being nearly midnight, and the sky had a couple of grey clouds in it that floated over the full moon. Percy winced as he looked up at the moon.

_Artemis would be mad._

He pulled out riptide, keeping the pen capped, and moved forward. Jason and Nico followed, Jason bringing out his spear and Nico bringing out his own sword. The trio moved forward in unity, heading past the warehouses to the pier at the end.

"Keep your eyes out," Jason whispered.

Nico snorted. "There's no one here," he whispered in response.

Percy smirked. "You never know - monsters could pop up anywhere."

"That's right, Perseus."

All three men froze. The voice had pierce through the darkness, playing like a nightmare over and over in their minds.

And Percy knew only three voices could do that to him. He looked down the end of the pier to see three figures, and all three looked familiar...

"Ares," he growled out.

The war god smirked. "It's been a while, Jackson."

Percy just glared at him.

"And I see you brought friends."

This time, Jason and Nico joined in the glaring.

Ares turned to look at the two standing beside him. "I suppose you have met my two sons - Phobos and Deimos."

The two figures beside Ares smirked evilly, scaring Percy, Nico and Jason a little.

"Where are the girls?" Percy demanded.

Ares just smiled. "Oh, you'll see."

The three boys heard screams, and they turned to see the three girls hanging off a crane, each being held up by a single rope over the water. Jason fumed when he saw Thalia shaking from fear, due to the height from the crane to the water.

"Give them back!" Nico demanded.

"I will do it... for a price," Ares bargained.

Percy glared at Ares. "What do you propose?"

"You three must fight us," Ares explained. "If you win, you can have the girls."

"And if you win...?" Jason continued, dreading the end of the sentence.

Ares chuckled darkly. "Well, Percy will be dead by then."

Percy's eyes widened slightly before he narrowed them at the gods. "You're on."

Jason and Nico stared at Percy in horror. "But Percy..."

"It's a war against me that you've been caught up in, guys. I don't want to drag you down."

"No." Jason pulled out his spear. "He didn't just go for you. He pulled us into it." He pointed it at the gods. "We fight together."

Nico unsheathed his Stygian Iron sword. "Together!"

Percy smiled and pulled out Riptide. "Together!"

Ares clapped from the end of the pier. "How touching," he sneered. "It's a shame that eventually you will all be sent to Hades."

The three boys turned to the three gods.

"Bring it on," Percy muttered before the three advanced on the gods.

Phobos headed for Nico, the youngest of the three. Nico pointed his sword at the god, trying to keep him at arm's length before advancing on him quickly, his sword raised. Just as quickly, a sword appeared in Phobos' hand, and the god parried the attack, making Nico stumble a little before regaining his balance. Nico glared at him, and he just smirked.

"Come on, Death Boy," Phobos teased. "Come at me."

Nico brought his sword up, level to the god's chest, before attacking again.

Jason stumbled backwards a little as he battled Deimos. The god had the upper hand, and he wasn't taking Jason lightly. Jason only just managed to step back before Deimos' spear point landed in the area where he had been just milliseconds before. He stared at the god in shock. "Oh, come on!" He ducked as the spear was swung towards his head, and swept his at the god's feet, growling when he jumped straight over it.

Deimos smirked. "Try harder, Sparky."

Jason glared and thrust his spear at the god's foot. He was going to pay.

If looks could kill, Ares probably would have been the first god to be killed by a demigod. Percy was furious as he thrust his sword at Ares' head. Ares just smirked as he ducked, avoiding the demigod's attack, and thrust his sword point at Percy's leg. Percy only just managed to dodge it, putting him slightly off balance. Ares took this as his advantage, and used the butt of his sword to attack Percy's shoulder. Percy winced and fell as the sword collided with him. He really should have worn armour.

Ares pointed his sword at Percy's face. "Get up," he commanded.

Percy just lay there, staring at him.

Ares swung his sword, making a cut on Percy's already sweaty face. "Get up, Jackson!"

Percy grunted as he took the blow to his face, rising as the god commanded him. He got his sword into position and attacked Ares again, getting the two into a sword fight where their swords continuously clashed, this time, managing to make a cut in the god's leg. Ares roared in anger, swinging his sword and letting it cut Percy's arm, going through the sleeve and drawing blood.

Percy winced. That was going to leave a mark in the morning. Just as he raised his sword again, he heard a cry, and only just about turned to see Jason fall to the ground from one of Deimos' attacks. But Deimos didn't look like Deimos. He was a black cloud of smoke, threatening to engulf Jason as he loomed over him.

A sudden kick to the chest awoke Percy from his thoughts, and he was thrown across the pier until he reached the edge, just inches away from falling into the water. He closed his eyes in pain. That was definitely a couple of ribs broken.

"Percy!"

Percy looked over at Nico, who stood cowering on the other side of the pier, holding his sword out at Phobos. Only it wasn't Phobos that had his sword raised over the teenage demigod. It was Bianca.

Percy fumed. The gods were using their weaknesses against them, and there was nothing he could do. Except...

Percy looked over his shoulder. Water...

"Come here and fight me, Jackson," Ares called out as he approached the young man.

Percy turned to face Ares and closed his eyes. Yes, he could feel the water. There was a lot of water, and he could feel it. Cold, dark water. He gathered his strength and willed it to rise, hoping he still had the energy to do it.

Ares chuckled. "Waiting for your death, are you, Jackson?" He raised his sword above his head, ready to kill the demigod.

Percy's eyes suddenly opened, filled with determination. The sound of rushing water could be heard clearly in the silence of night.

Ares stepped back. What was going on?

A wave rose from the ocean, ten feet tall and growing. Ares looked at Percy, only anger mixed with a pinch of fear in his eyes.

"What are you doing?" he growled.

Percy stood, picking up his sword and holding it up to keep the wave up. "I'm doing what any demigod would do."

Ares glared at him. "And what would that be?"

"Jason! Nico!"

Both boys' heads snapped over to see Percy holding up the wave. Jason suddenly realised what was happening, and slashed his sword towards Deimos. The god of terror jumped back, involuntarily moving back towards his father. Jason continued to push the god backwards, understanding Percy's plan.

Nico took a little longer to understand, but when he did he finally brought up the courage to kick Phobos towards Ares and Deimos. The god of fear fell back, glaring at Nico as he returned to his original form. Nico just smirked back before summoning skeletons to push the god back.

Percy watched his friends as they tried to go along with his plan, but they weren't going fast enough. Ares smirked. "I see your little plan won't be going ahead."

Percy smirked. "Nah - this is just a part of the plan." He turned to Jason and Nico. "Now!" He dropped his arms.

Jason and Nico jumped back from the gods on Percy's command, straight into the falling wave.

Ares stared at the wave in shock as it came crashing towards him. This wasn't the way it was supposed to end...

* * *

><p>Water.<p>

Jason could feel it all around him as he struggled to the surface. As he struggled to breathe. He took a deep gulp of air when he reached the surface of the water, treading it to keep afloat, and looked around. Where was everyone?

"Jason!"

He turned to see Thalia on the shore, reaching out towards him. He immediately started swimming towards her, keeping his head above the water. He eventually got to a point where his body became tired.

"I can't..." he gasped, struggling to keep afloat.

"Hold on, Jase!"

Jason looked over just in time to see Percy diving into the water and swimming towards him. He attempted to swim towards him, only to find himself sinking further into the water. "Perce..."

"Jason, hang on!" Percy reached the gasping son of Zeus just before his head could dip beneath the waves. "Grab my shoulders."

Jason did as he was told and paddled slightly as he was towed back to the shore. "T-thanks."

Percy helped his friend climb back onto the pier. "No problem."

Thalia rushed over to her little brother along with Piper. "Oh my goodness, are you alright?"

Jason nodded as he shivered. "I'll live."

Nico and Annabeth joined them not long after. That's when Jason noticed they were all soaked to the bone... except Percy. He glared at the boy.

Percy shrugged. "Force of habit. Sorry."

Piper sighed. "This dress is definitely going into the trash."

Annabeth nodded. "Yeah, too many bad memories. I'm not sorry to say goodbye to this outfit. Apart from the shoes."

Thalia nodded. "Gods... is it that time already?"

The group looked out to the sea and realised the sun was rising.

Percy winced. "Oh boy..."

Nico grimaced. "Chiron is going to kill us."

Jason nodded. "And it doesn't help that we're soaking wet."

Everyone looked at Percy.

He sighed. "Fine." He jumped into the water and climbed back out, dripping wet. He shook his hair out to get rid of excess droplets. "Happy now?"

Annabeth glared at him. "Not when you get me extra wet."

"Sorry."

"We should get back to camp," Piper suggested.

"Before Chiron finds out?" Jason asked.

"Oh, there's no chance of that happening," Thalia pointed out as they headed towards civilisation.

The group laughed.

"Hey, what happened to Ares?" Nico asked suddenly.

"Oh, he won't mess with me again if he knows what's good for him," Percy said.

"I hope our parents have a bone to pick with him," Annabeth sighed.

"Trust me, they will."

The group burst into laugher at the thought of five angry gods advancing on the god of war as they headed back to Camp Half-Blood.

He shouldn't have messed with them.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it! Please leave your comments in a review!<strong>


End file.
